


Between Two Gold Lines

by Akifall



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Manipulation, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Pregnancy, Romance, Season/Series 06, Sibling Incest, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime loved Cersei, he'd sacrifice his own happiness for hers.<br/>But then he meets Brienne and suddenly he wishes everything was different. </p><p>(A look into Game Of Thrones and the canon relationship between Jaime and Cersei. And I'm hopelessly a Brienne/Jaime shipper but I tried to do Jaime/Cersei justice as well)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Two Gold Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very nervous about writing this as this is my first explicit M/F story I tried to put the right warnings!
> 
> Also this is mainly based on the Television Show as I can't do the books justice as I haven't read them.
> 
> There's also a line that I haven't seen any fics about. It's when Brienne says 'I taught him that dance' I thought it would be cute to add a bit of that into here on why she might of taught him to dance (AKA dancing is like a fight on its own)
> 
> Anyway I'm shutting up! 
> 
> Enjoy

The night before she married Robert Baratheon they fucked in the marriage bed.

Her eyes wild with passion as he reached for her shoulders and brought her into his lap, grunting as he twisted his hips and then bit out her name as he reached climax.

Their gasping turned to giggling as she curled herself against his naked back and kissed his neck.

“I love you.” He whispered to her when she playfully bit him.

“Hmm,” She replied back before turning his head and bringing their lips crashing together.

-

The first time he saw Cersei Baratheon with her husband his rage almost caused him to draw his sword and be done with it.

Robert was fat and ugly where Cersei was slim and beautiful.

In every way they didn’t match, but it was Robert’s hand that laced around his sisters waist, it was his lips that teased her bosom; it was his cock that would be inside of her.

He tried to hide his face as Cersei caught his eye and frowned at him. Her eyes cold with indifference as Robert caressed her but for show she ran her tongue suggestively across her lips and the crowds howled with laughter and hoots.

Jaime felt sick as Robert picked his sister up like a doll and threw her over his shoulder.

“Let’s be done with it then!” He grunted.

The drunken men sang after their king while the ones aroused by the Queen’s display grabbed hold of Tavern wenches and pulled them into their laps.

Jaime just stared at the door where the King and Queen had exited; he wondered if she would enjoy herself sleeping with another, or if like Jaime she was thinking of her twin.

-

“Lyanna.”

Cersei was tugging on her clothes with anger; Jaime drew her in by her waist ceasing her hands.

“Stay.” He mumbled only to be rebuffed instantly as Cersei shoved him away.

“He fucked me but whispered her name.” She sneered, her face ugly for a moment before softening in genuine disgust.

“I won’t lay with him again.” She declared and Jaime sighed in relief.

“You will have to though, won’t you?” He asked and Cersei glared back at him.

“A kingdom needs future kings after-all.” Cersei snorted and then reached for the wine bottle and drank deeply from it.

“I can find other ways to produce heirs.” She mumbled cryptically, and then she took a long look at her brother and smirked.

 

-

 

The first child was born with their eyes. Sweat trickled down her forehead as the babe fell from her.

Jaime was standing by the door; he smiled as their son took his first breath and screamed his face red.

And when the babe was passed to her Jaime made to move towards his son and lover. Cersei pulled the babe away from him as he reached to touch their son, their eyes met and then she was glaring at her handmaiden.

“Send word quickly to the King that I have given birth to his son.” She snapped. And the child turned from Jaime and she brought it to her breast where it suckled her milk.

-

The second child wasn’t born at all.

Cersei and Robert had coupled again in the months between Jaime’s departure, and when he returned he found her pregnant and desperate.

He helped her rid herself of the child and when it came out of her, she had bled the true heir to the seven kingdoms out of her while crying over a goblet of wine.

-

His daughter and son were the last two they had before her blood stopped coming, he hadn’t been there for their births but he had no reason to be.

His sons and daughter were not his to hold or to love. Jaime watched his daughter grow if not more beautiful than his sister, he watched as his eldest, Joffrey, became twisted with hate when the king beat him and he watched as Joffrey beat his brother until the boy was broken and weak.

And despite knowing he could never love them as a father. That moment when he pushed Bran Stark out from the tower was the only act of love he could ever do to ensure their survival.

-

And when they fucked that final time before everything changed.

He was whispering love into her ears; how much he craved her; how much he wanted her.

“Jaime.” She whispered huskily turning to him with lust in her eyes.

“Touch me.” She hissed biting at his lip.

He reached between her folds, caressing her before bending down and suckling on her honey as she watched him with half-lidded eyes.

“Do you love me?” He asked while lapping at her.

And instead of replying she closed her legs around him

Trapping him, as she reached her climax and took everything he gave her.

-

-

Brienne was ugly. He thought

But it was interesting traveling with such a brute.

She had an interesting way of displaying honour, and would do most of the heavy work herself.

If Jaime could only frequent baths, be given hot food and a warm bed perhaps he could get away with imagining her as his servant.

He loved above all else to toy with her. He enjoyed teasing her about her looks and her strength; but above all else her maidenhead. He wondered who would be strong enough to take it from her and had offered himself as a candidate before being shoved away by the unamused woman.

Women had thrown themselves at him since before he could remember but Brienne was different, he’d never met a woman so demanding to be seen as a knight.

He knew that she deserved more than rape. And for some reason he found himself almost begging her to be spared and through words and not swords, he’d done just that.

And victory tasted sweet on his lips as he looked at her, at those beautiful eyes gleaming with relief.

And then the blade came down and he screamed into the night

-

Cersei hadn’t cared enough to listen to Jaime talk about the mad king. To understand that Jaime had lost so much of him that night, all Cersei had done was pull Jaime into her.

“Now get out.” Jaime snapped as he was disrobed.

Circling around the first bath; Jaime approached the second and settled into the water. Jaime ignored Brienne as she curled up in the corner. She was rejecting him, not that he could blame her.

And while he wallowed in his self-pity he mocked her for all her failures and expected her to break under his words.

Instead she rose above him from beneath the murky water, and revealed every bit of vulnerability, every scar and every bit of woman she was.

Freckled, imperfect and for a single moment, a goddess.

Jaime felt his body stir with something as he looked at her.

He wanted to pull her down and take her, to suckle at her nipples and bite into her skin until he marked her.

He wanted to taste her, to worship her.

Arousal dusted his cheeks, his head hung in shame as he apologized.

She was the only person he could almost call a friend. And so he decided to spill himself in other ways to her.

As she held him in her arms, he realized that despite losing a hand; Brienne had restored other pieces that had been lost to him.

 ‘ **I could love you**.’ He thought as he told her his name, and for a moment he felt at peace.

-

‘ ** _Jaime, my names Jaime.’_**

**_-_ **

They danced once on their travels to Kingslanding, after he rescued her from the bear she was keen to restore a bit more to him.

“I can’t teach you how to fight again.” She told him gloomily, and he poked at the fire with a stick. The embers danced in her eyes and his fingers ghosted over her palm.

“I imagine you weren’t taught as a child.” He said to her sympathetically and she turned her head away before pulling them both to their feet.

She gave him her hand and he took it at once, trusting her.

“I was however taught how to dance as a child.” She said and when she smiled at him nervously he felt his heart skip.

-

He was confused. He had done everything to get back to her and yet despite everything, losing something physically had caused his sister to look at him like everyone else did- a monster.

He fucked her over their first son’s corpse and wondered if he loved her still.

-

She was light and everything good.

And she loved him.

He wanted to be good; he wanted to run away with her. Instead he watched her go, her golden hair glistening in the sun as she rode away from him. She glanced back unsure.

‘Come with me.’ Her eyes begged

And he smiled at her sadly and watched as she turned into another blur as he chased the tears with the back of his hand, he begged the gods to keep her safe.

-

-

And he dreamed of her.

He dreamed of the life they could have had if things were different.

He dreamed of kissing her in the water

Of marrying her

Of the children they would have

His children

He stared out at Tarth as they passed it on their way to Dorne; he wanted to stop- to walk where she had.

-

Before Myrcella died in arms, he finally found someone else to confess in. His own blood had accepted him, sweet and beautiful and so very innocent. Myrcella had died just moments after Jaime decided that he could be happy again.

As they passed Tarth again, he wished desperately that his beautiful daughter could have been theirs instead.

-

  **‘It’s yours; it will always be yours’**

And while he pondered on his choice of words, he'd offered to Brienne before she left

Bron teased him about the two young women staring at him and giggling.

“Not my type.” He dismissed.

“What not blonde enough?” Bron teased

And Jaime looked at his friend with surprise

-

Brienne fighting for the north

Cersei on the Throne

Oyburn as hand of the queen stepped away from Cersei and she turned her head to look at Jaime

They stared at each other

_‘It’s yours; it will always be yours’_

_-_

The prison his sister built around him sealed his fate once and for all. But his heart, his heart belonged to the blue ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> Added Footnote- I just wanted to thank everyone who has been read this fic! I also wanted to confirm that I did have some details wrong from the canon and would like to extend an apology to anyone that has been upset by the misinformation. Please accept my deepest apologies, I will try to do better in the future!


End file.
